


Begin Again

by ViktorBunny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magical Boys, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon AU, crossdressing magical boys, fighting evil by moonlight, he is the one named sailor moon, magical boys AU, never running from a real fight, rated M for cursing, sailor moon fusion, winning love by daylight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Yuuri was your typical video game loving, lazy 17 year old until he was awakened as Sailor Moon by a talking poodle. With the help of his new friends Phichit, Chris, Yuri, and Otabek, they defend Tokyo from the Dark Kingdom— but not without the aid of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, whose captivating blue eyes look and feel all too familiar. Yuuri is determined to find out why.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Big Bang on Ice event](https://bigbangonice.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Huge thanks to [Sachi](http://sachiro.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta and making me look good.
> 
> Art by [Roadhouss](https://roadhouss.tumblr.com/):  
> 
> 
> Art by [Sol](http://iltani-sol.tumblr.com/):  
> 
> 
> I've aged everyone down a bit (except Yuri who got aged up a year) and took some creative liberties when it came to the world of Sailor Moon in order to hopefully give those who're not 100% familiar with the anime a chance to enjoy it. I hope I did okay with that- cause wow there is so much to SM, lol!
> 
> Fic title from Purity Ring’s song ‘Begin Again’.

“No!” Yuuri fell out of bed, taking his cartoon pig covered bedspread with him. “Not again!” 

He whined, scrambling to his feet so he could grab his glasses and wrinkled school uniform off of his desk. By the time his Mother tried calling up the steps for the umpteenth time, he was charging full speed down them. “Yuuri, eat something sweetie!” she begged, holding out a plate of toast as he juggled his school bag and jammed his feet into his shoes.

“Thanks Mom!” He grabbed a slice, shoving it in his mouth. “See you for dinner!” Yuuri shouted around the bread as he ran through the door and out onto the street.

This was his normal morning routine; wake up late thanks to playing video games all night and rush out in a panic, hoping to catch the first bell before classes began. Thankfully, Yuuri didn’t live terribly far, but the few blocks were usually enough to leave him winded by the time he reached the school grounds. 

He was positive this routine was the only reason he kept weight off, because the rest of his daily routine involved a lot of video games and delicious food. If he wasn’t locked in his room button mashing on Final Fantasy or Street Fighter then he was surely down at the local arcade playing the latest Sailor V game with friends. 

“Yuuri! You forgot this again!” A voice called from behind him not even two blocks into his frantic dash to school.

Yuuri came to a stop as the familiar voice caught up to him. A small, brown poodle looked up at him as he turned, holding what looked like a child’s toy in his mouth. “Ah, thank you Vicchan,” Yuuri smiled in embarrassment as he bent down to retrieve the heart shaped brooch from Vicchan’s mouth. 

“Really, I thought maybe after the first few weeks of always leaving it behind you’d wise up a little. But no, still as forgetful as the day I gave it to you.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose as Vicchan chided him for the hundredth time that week. “You need to try to remember to actually put it back in your jacket pocket the times you do remember to take it out. I swear your Mother has come close to running that precious gem through the wash dozens of times…”

Yuuri righted himself as he slipped the brooch into his school bag. He reached down and gave the poodle an absent minded pat on the head then continued towards school with a slower pace. Vicchan walked alongside him and continued his speech about how Yuuri needed to take his job more seriously. 

This was part of his normal routine now too. In fact, what he considered his normal routine these days was really not so much so by everyone else's standards. 

Vicchan, his dog, had come into his life a couple months short of a year ago. After that, it was one weird thing after another. To cut a long story short, he was some kind of magical guardian from the moon kingdom. Whatever that was. Apparently in a past life, and the one he had now, he was sworn to protect the Moon Prince. Whoever that was. Vicchan was there to help him. And after almost a year of his talking poodle showing him the ropes, here he was.

Yuuri, Sailor Moon, guardian of the Moon Prince, was sworn to fight the evil Dark Kingdom alongside his fellow guardians. The only problem was, there was no Moon Prince to be seen yet. The Dark Kingdom was strong, cunning, and would not take a vacation. And his fellow guardians were sometimes just as lost as he was about how to fix these problems. 

It didn’t help that he was a bit of a crybaby, that he fought with some anxiety problems (especially during battles), and that all he ever wanted to do was eat and sleep. Somehow he’d gotten this far though. Honestly, he had his new friends to thank for that. They were extremely supportive. How could they not be when they were stuck in the same position he was? They were all learning about themselves and what they had to do together. 

“Yuuri!” A new voice rang out, breaking Vicchan’s ongoing speech that Yuuri had learned to tune out. 

“Phichit!” The two boys waved to each other as Yuuri jogged to catch up with his friend. “You know you don’t have to wait for me everyday,” he scratched the back of his head. “I don’t want to make the smartest student in the entire school late too.”

Phichit tilted his head and smiled as they fell into step beside one another, Vicchan quietly padding next to Yuuri. “I wait so that you won’t be late.” 

Phichit Chulanont was top of the class, extremely tech savvy, Yuuri’s study buddy and one of the marked guardians: Sailor Mercury. The one usually charging in first so he could analyze the monsters they went up against to try to find a weak spot. He had what Vicchan said was a “bad habit” of taking photos and selfies during battle though. “They’re for posterity!” Phichit would argue. “One day people will want to know what we’ve done!”

The three of them made their way down the street towards school chatting about how relieved they were that last night had been a quiet night for them when it came to fighting. For a week now they had been dealing with non-stop attacks. It was exhausting and had made Yuuri’s ongoing struggling to get up in the morning even worse. 

His sleeping habit during class remained the same as it had been even before he became a Guardian. Today was no different. Yuuri nodded off during Japanese, English and Math; is only saving grace being that Phichit was there to shake him awake whenever their teacher wasn’t looking. 

Of course the moment the lunch bell went off, Yuuri was wide awake and pulling his friend outside to enjoy their break. Bento box in hand, and for once still with food in it, he made his way to their usual lunch spot.

“Hey guys!” Phichit called out cheerfully as they approached their schoolmates and fellow Guardians. Being in the same school with some of the other Guardians helped a lot. They always had daily meetings after school with everyone but this was about more than just having other scouts nearby. These were Yuuri’s friends now. He trusted them and loved them like family. Even with their individual quirks and the occasional bickering, this group got along beyond the need to work together. And he appreciated that more than they might ever know.

“Hey.” Otabek spoke softly after swallowing some rice. The strong and quiet Sailor Jupiter. Otabek wasn’t one for speaking much but what he lacked in words he made up for plenty in other qualities. For starters, he was one hell of a cook. After he was awoken as a Guardian, Yuuri was quick to ask him to make bentos or other treats. For the group of course. Not just him. Otabek never really minded either, he said it helped him to think and relax. Plus it made him happy to see how much Yuuri and the others liked his food. 

He was also extremely powerful, both as a Sailor Scout and as himself. He took karate classes regularly and held the power of lightning when it came to battle. Yuuri was always in awe of the strength he had.

“Phichit! Yuuri!” Chris chimed brightly, his glasses glinting in a sunbeam as he looked up from his lunch. Chris was the vivacious and charismatic Sailor Venus. He joined forces with them after already having experience as a Guardian in Europe, with the help of the other half of their guiding familiars, a white long haired cat named Artemis. She usually spent the school hours with Vicchan, helping them all to stay one step ahead of the Dark Kingdom. 

Chris was lively and absolutely boy crazy which helped pull a personality out of Yuuri he didn’t even know he had. He’d find himself slapping a hand over his mouth from time to time around Chris, especially if they were talking about a certain masked hero that would come to help when fights were getting to be too much to handle. 

Phichit and Yuuri sat down on the two empty sides of the blanket that Otabek usually brought for all of them to share. And so their typical lunch under the shade on an oak tree commenced. The conversation jumped from one thing to another, as it would for a group of high schoolers. From the frustrations of upcoming finals to video games, Chris and Yuuri even had their moment to gush over their mutual masked crush. 

Otabek cleared his throat as he put a small package of homemade cookies in the middle of the blanket for them to share, “speaking of Tuxedo Mask, and battles, and the ever growing strength of our enemies. We’re all meeting at Game Center Crown later, right?”

Phichit nodded, “Vicchan and Artemis would be pretty upset if we bailed for any reason. Besides, isn’t the new Sailor V game out?” His eyes lit up in Chris’ direction. Sometimes Yuuri pegged him for being more of a Sailor V fan than he admitted to. Even more so after Chris had joined their team. 

“I’d say that I can’t believe they’re still making those,” Chris swooned dramatically. “But I can’t blame them.” He winked to his friends. “I make for amazing merchandise, especially after my transformation.” Their bubbly friend stuck a pose as he kicked a long leg into the air, tossing his head back.

Phichit squealed with laughter, “Yes! Chris, let’s go play your game right after classes get out!”

“You can play my game all night long, baby.” Chris gracefully dropped to the grass to strike some sexually suggestive poses, all while Phichit continued to die from laughter on the other side of the blanket.

“So we’ll go to the arcade after classes, get some game time in before the meeting,” Yuuri trailed off in thought while pushing his glasses up his nose. “I hope we don’t have to go through another battle tonight. It was nice having a quiet evening yesterday.”

They all nodded in agreement. “I have a new stew recipe I’d like to attempt tonight. I think a monster showing up would put those plans on hold,” Otabek sighed while reaching for another one of his cookies.

“Well, let’s make it a good time at the arcade then.” Yuuri smiled. He grabbed up two cookies and began shoveling them into his mouth as the next bell rang through the school’s courtyard.  
Lunch was over and they had only a few minutes to help Otabek clean up before their next class began. 

By the time Yuuri was back at his desk, he was slumped over, ready to pass out again and spend the afternoon dreaming of a day filled with games and Tuxedo Mask. If only his life could be that simple. Ever since he met Vicchan and became Sailor Moon, those days were over.

\----

Yuuri took solace when he could. The arcade today with his friends was one of those times. And lucky for him, by the time they reached it one of his long time friends Yuuko was working a shift. Getting to see her always brightened Yuuri’s mood. 

She was a little older than him. They had met here in grade school when they would race against one another on the driving games. When she was old enough she got a part time job there to help afford her manga obsession so Yuuri made sure he stopped by often to say hello. Not that he needed an excuse to play games.

“Yuuri!” She grinned from ear to ear, wrapping him into a big hug the moment they came into the air condition blasted room. “Hey everyone!” Yuuko greeted them all cheerfully. “You here to play the new Sailor V game?”

“Absolutely,” Chris started. The others had to try hard to not laugh at the haughty tone in his voice. “Sailor V is only the most amazing superhero to happen in our lifetime. Would we play anything else?”

There was a loud bang behind them as someone threw something heavy into the metal trash bin near the door. “A Sailor Mars game for starters!” The person tchted. “Far superior superhero if you ask me. No stupid ‘love me chains’ and glitter.” They turned to their friend as he continued. “Just fire and badass magic!”

Yuri was in the house. Yuuri gave a crooked smile at the look of self-admiration on his friend’s face. Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire and spirits. There was no doubt he was powerful, and, yes, those fire moves he had were very badass, but he took some getting used to on Yuuri’s part.

The two of them did not get along when he first showed up. Not only was there the first problem Yuri had with him- the fact that they had the same name. Yuri refused to call Yuuri by his name to this day. And wow, did he have a myriad of backup nicknames. But there was also the fact that Yuri could not stand it whenever Yuuri got upset and started crying which was more often than even Yuuri himself could deal with.

He was also pretty sure that Yuri had a fleeting crush on Tuxedo Mask at some point. He was never, ever vocal about it but Yuuri would catch him, red faced and angry, every time the masked man paid more attention to Sailor Moon.

“I wouldn’t mind a Sailor Mars game.” Yuuri smiled warmly now. Despite the bumps their friendship had, it didn’t deter Yuuri from admiring him. They got along much better these days with the help of the others and having the space during school hours didn’t hurt either. Yuri attended a private academy in another part of town. 

“Of course you wouldn’t, I’m amazing and don’t you forget it.” He stuck his chin out and tossed some of his shoulder length blonde locks over his shoulder as he joined his friends.

Yuuko, always the angel, hooked them up with two free playthroughs of the game which the group naturally gave to Chris so he could have the first turn. All of them pressed in tight to watch as he got the hang of the new moves and power ups and slaughtered his way through the first few levels.

Yuuri stood by to cheer him on, and when he eventually died it was Phichit’s turn to try it out, which was okay with him. He had some steamed pork buns he’d grabbed on the way over that he wanted to munch on while his friends played. 

He pulled one of the random stools that floated around the arcade towards the group and perched on it, digging into his school bag for the snack. It wasn’t his favorite food in the world, that was his mom’s homemade katsudon, but it was a quick second. He loved the sweet and salty flavors his favorite bakery used, plus they were portable.

He’d just started on the second one when he overheard Yuuko greeting someone as they entered the arcade. Her voice was more controlled and professional than normal, so the unfamiliar tone of it grabbed Yuuri’s attention. What held it there was the drop dead gorgeous man who’d just walked in.

Tall, unbelievably fit, silver-haired and blue-eyed. Yuuri had seen him around the area before many times. The only interaction he’d ever had with him was when he and the group were all at a food stand a few blocks over weeks ago. They’d been in the middle of egging Yuuri on to beat his record on eating eighteen takoyaki when Victor came up to buy some. Yuuri watched from the bench he was on while Victor made his order, his friends still cheering him on to stuff another snack into his mouth. Before leaving, he walked by the group and simply said “You shouldn’t eat so many so fast, you’ll make yourself sick.”

It was weird for a stranger to say something like that, but there was something about the way he said it that made it even weirder for Yuuri. There seemed to be actual concern in his voice. The words weren’t empty or condescending. Yuuri had felt awestruck and warm as the man walked away, eyes wandering down some to check out his assets as he left. The tight jogging leggings he had on did not help. 

And also, who goes running then gets takoyaki right afterwards?

Remembering that random thought snapped him out of his daze as Yuuri watched him eye the group and then make his way down the next row. He moved so gracefully for someone making their way through a gaming center and Yuuri couldn’t help it as his line of sight tried peeking between the consoles to follow. 

He barely registered that he finished the pork bun and he certainly didn’t register when he got up off the stool and made his way around to the next aisle. There he was, standing in front of a classic zombie fighting game. The glow of the screen somehow made him seem even more beautiful. Flashes of white and blue painted him before it went dark, a warm red glow tinting his face. 

Yuuri was absolutely transfixed, stuck watching his face light up with different colors as the level started and he moved through it. He made adorable faces when he was concentrating, biting his lips or scrunching his nose. How was someone so beautiful in a nerdy place like this?

Before Yuuri could even hope to answer himself that face swung around to him. “Can I help you, takoyaki master?” He asked with a playful smile.

It was then that Yuuri realized he was practically breathing down this stranger's neck. How the hell had he creeped up into his personal space so much without stopping himself?

Yuuri was horrified at his actions, eyes going wide and jumping back. He could feel his face and ears turning red as he forced himself into a deep bow. “I’m so sorry!” He shot back up, taking another step back. “I was… just… I mean…” he quickly bowed again, retreating with apology after apology until he could safely run back towards his friends. 

“What the hell are you doing, katsudon?” Yuri pulled on the arm Yuuri had attached himself to half in embarrassment and half in fear. At least he was using the least aggressive of his nicknames for Yuuri, having given it to him the first time they were at Yuuri’s home together. He had watched in sick fascination at how enthusiastically Yuuri had devoured the dish his Mom made them all. Mrs. Katsuki lovingly explained it was his favorite food and that she made it for him a few times a month. Yuri never let him live it down.

He eventually shrugged Yuuri off of him as Otabek looked up from the game Phichit was on his last life of. “He met that good looking guy again.” Otabek explained.

The horror over Yuuri’s face grew even more, “How did…?”

Otabek nonchalantly pointed to the space between the arcade game consoles. “I saw you walking up to him-”

“Why didn’t you stop me?!” Yuuri pleaded, his knees shaking.

“I didn’t want to interrupt. You seemed very intense.”

Yuuri slapped his hands over his beet red face, whining loudly.

“I don’t get you,” Yuri scoffed, shuffling closer to Otabek. “He’s just some random guy, calm down. If you like him so much, just ask him out.”

It was that comment that pulled Chris’ attention towards them. “Yeah, Yuri,” he grinned. “If you like him so much, just ask him out.”

Yuri’s eyes mimicked Yuuri’s, panic setting in as he saw Chris’ eyes dart over to their friend Otabek. “Sshhhhut up, Chris!” He hissed between clenched teeth.

Yuuri was the first one to admit that he could be a bit thick-headed when it came to certain things but even he knew that Yuri had a crush on Otabek. Neither of them ever spoke up about it or attempted to do anything about it so it was the running joke of the group. One which Chris loved to continue to poke at.

Yuri continued to hiss back at him to shut up. It faded into background noise as Yuuri’s attention was drawn back to the crack between consoles. He could just see the side of the man’s head, that silver hair feathering down to fall over one eye. Yuuri imagined what it would be like to be able to brush it back behind his ear and get a good look at those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Unfortunately for him, an all too familiar beep made its way to his ears over the sounds of the his friends and surrounding games, made even more prominent as the group quieted, being alerted to their own communicators going off. “Damnit!” Yuri cursed and lifted his wrist to his face. “Yeah?” He grunted into it as quietly as his frustrations would allow.

Phichit threw the game as he turned with the others to listen in, “Yuri!” Vicchan’s voice came across. “Hurry to Mamiana Park with the others immediately. Code red!”

“On it!” Yuri hung up, grabbing his school bag from his feet. “I swear, I can’t get one moment of peace between them and these creeps!” Yuri gestured broadly to everyone standing before him.

“Who are you calling creeps?” Chris laughed as the others took up their belongings to rush towards the door with him. 

“All of you!” Yuri waved a hand over his shoulder as they bolted, shouting that they would try to come back soon to a confused Yuuko.

\----

Sure enough, there was their code red.

A huge, ugly-looking beast of a monster. Yuuri furrowed his brow as they watched from behind some bushes. It had to be at least fifteen feet tall, covered in short red fur and bulky with muscles. It walked on hind hooves, had horns that curled forward, and when it roared to beat at the cement building with restrooms that they assumed people were trying to hide in, it looked like it had three or four rows of pointed teeth.

It showered spit as it boomed, throwing a meaty fist through a window and shattering glass everywhere. There were screams coming from inside, confirming their fears. They had to act fast.

Yuuri made to pull out his brooch to transform, but Phichit threw a hand across his chest. “Wait!” he shouted. “I’m almost done.” He’d pulled his blue visor on as they approached, small lights blinking at the sides as white text ran down the front. Phichit was doing his job, trying to get the details on strengths and weaknesses before they went charging in.

“It doesn’t take an analysis to figure out we need to get in there!” Yuri shouted. “Just look at what it’s saliva is doing to the walls!”

Yuuri looked back towards the building as Otabek chimed in. “Acidic,” he nodded in agreement with Yuri.

“I know, but I’ve got to find a weakness!” Phichit almost yelled. “The walls are holding up fine enough. It’s slow working on the cement. The seven people inside, from what I can see, are fine for the moment.”

They quietly watched from their hiding place as Phichit ran the stats as quick as he could, mumbling to himself while he worked. It was times like this that they had to take advantage of the distraction. When civilians were in a position to hold out in safety, it gave them time to analyze. It saved them from having to provide their own diversion away from Phichit, which had backfired more than once with quite a few accidents. And at this close proximity, their transformations would draw attention in their direction.

Phichit ran over a few more possible hot spots before throwing a fist up, “Got it!” He turned to face them, pulling out his transformation pen. “His neck, like right where an Adam’s apple would be,” he pointed to his own. “But it’s not very weak, he’s going to need to take a lot of damage and it’s not exactly an open area.”

Everyone nodded. “Well, we’re just gonna have to give him hell aren’t we?” Chris dropped his bag as he squeezed a fist around his own pen.

“Right!” Yuuri nodded, getting into position. “Let’s go! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” He thrust the brooch over his head as bright rays of light emitted from it, bathing him in their glow.

Never, even in a million years, would he ever get used to the feeling of transforming. It was tingly, like when a limb falls asleep and is starting to come back to life. But it was also warm and made him feel light as air.

In the time it took to blink twice, Yuuri stood with the others surrounded by fading, twinkling gold and pink lights. Their transformations and their attention-drawing light show were complete, followed by the usual string of curses from Yuri. 

The transformations they went through were faster than the writers of those magical girl animes on TV let on, though one thing they made sure to not miss were the skimpy outfits. For some reason they came with the world's shortest pleated skirts. It was something they’d all learned to shrug off after the first few weeks. There was one thing he personally enjoyed about the transformation: it came with 20/20 vision and magically tucked his glasses away until he change back to Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri straightened up as the monster’s attention fixed on them, “How dare you attack innocent children!” He did his best to stand his ground as it processed their arrival. “I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!” He had barely finished his now infamous catchphrase and pose before Yuri was breaking into one of his own.

“You furry shit nugget,” Yuri spat, hands already sparking as he made to grow a fireball between them. “I hate this outfit!” He growled at the monster. “And it’s _your_ fault I’m in it!” This was becoming almost as routine as Yuuri’s catchphrase.

He leapt out from behind the bushes and threw a blast of fire at the creature. “Mars!” Otabek called after him and quickly followed suit, aiming a bolt of lightning at it from a different angle to gets its attention.

Yuuri and the others ran out after them as the beast made a move for Otabek. Chris’s Love Me Chain lassoed around one of its horns and he pulled back hard, “Ah-ha,” he yelled out triumphantly. “Finally! That practice in the bedroom is paying off!” The monster howled out in pain as Chris tugged again, the chain only tightening its hold.

“Your _what_!?” Yuuri choked out as he ducked one of the monster’s wildly-swinging paws.

Chris shot him a wink as he held the beast still for another fire blast from Yuri, who was still busy cursing up a storm at it. Even with the other three firing at it in turns the creature was still flailing around with enough strength to pull Chris off his feet. “Watch out!” He called out to Yuuri as his friend came flying at him, refusing to break his grip on the chain.

Yuuri ducked again, dropping to the grass just as his friend went sailing over him. The beast whipped his head around, easily dragging Chris along with it. Thankfully, he was a quick thinker and used the force of the monster’s pull against it by letting himself get swung up into the air. Chris aimed himself as he yanked the chain and let the bottom of his pointed heel slam into the side of its face.

That did not sit well with the creature.

Both paws came rushing down after him. Chris disposed of the chain and jumped clear of the hit just seconds before the creature smashed its fists into ground. Otabek took advantage of the moment to send another bolt of lightning its way. “Has anyone landed a hit on the neck yet?” He half shouted just so the others could hear him. Even in battle he was cool and collected. 

Phichit quickly pulled up an analysis on his visor, “Negative!” he replied.

The monster swung a fist in an arch beside him, almost hitting Otabek and Phichit. They backed away out of reach, regrouping behind the swing set of the playground. Yuuri panted, “He’s too strong, how the hell are we gonna get in close enough?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Phichit breathed. “But we have to get the people out of the bathroom first. I don’t know what kind of fallout it could cause.”

Yuuri nodded, “Leave that to me. Can you guys distract it this way enough?”

They could manage that. Yuuri ran off into the trees to try to sneak around back while the others sent sparks of their powers up and called to the beast like a dog. Yuri whistled sharply at it over their yelling, “This way you son of a-!” Always with the pleasantries…

Yuuri hurried through the cover of the park, his adrenaline overriding how tired he probably already was from the run over to the park. He wished this could have been a quiet evening. He wished they could have spent it in the arcade, not only because that was far more enjoyable than this, but because _he_ was there. Yuuri would have gladly spent the rest of his night stealing looks at that ethereal beauty.

Instead, he was out here doing what had to be done, whether he liked it or not. No one else had been able to take down these monsters, even the police, so it was up to them to protect the city and the civilians. 

“Sailor Moon!” He turned to look over his shoulder as Artemis called out. Her and Vicchan came running up beside him. 

“Get them out of there quickly!” The poodle barked. “The others can’t hold it off much longer. Mercury is going to send out an Aqua Mist that should last long enough to cover you and the people as they escape, but they’ll need your help!”

“Don’t worry, just stay clear, okay you two?” Yuuri jumped over a small three foot high fence lining a path and dashed towards the small building. Sure enough as he creeped along the side of it, Phichit sent the mist out. It was a good diversion, but it never lasted too long. He followed the worried screams and cries into the women's room. “It’s ok, it’s Sailor Moon,” he assured them as the mist had quickly filled the room as well thanks to the broken windows and holes created by the monsters acidic saliva. “I’m here to help you out but you have to hurry.”

He felt his way through the thick fog, reaching an arm out to the first adult he could make out. She was crying hysterically while holding onto her little girl, who was in the same state, if not worse. “Sailor Moon!” The little girl cried, fighting between being awestruck and terrified.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head as the other people quickly huddled around, all trying to cling onto that one outstretched arm of his. Things like this always seemed to catch him off guard. He wasn’t used to people recognizing him. More so, he didn’t like meeting the people who recognized him in this kind of situation. As embarrassed as he could be in day-to-day life when he saw kids walking around with Sailor Moon dolls or play-fighting in school yards, he’d take that any day over this.

Meeting civilians that knew who Sailor Moon was when they were in the middle of being attacked was always a huge catalyst for his anxiety. He breathed in deep as he tried to focus while a little boy clung to his boot covered shin and sobbed, “Help us Sailor Moon!”

“Is- Is everyone alright? Everyone can run?” He asked, trying to buy a blip of time to think of a plan.

“We’re all okay,” A man to his right said, holding his toddler in his arms as she wailed. “I think we could carry the smaller kids and run, is it safe enough? Where did this mist come from?”

Yuuri tried to get a head count. The man was right. There were more adults than children, probably some couples brought their children here to play before dinner. “It’s from Sailor Mercury, he’s attempting to cover your escape but we need to work fast.” The adults, even the terrified ones, all nodded. “Everyone try to pick up a kid, there’s a fence behind the building that’s not tall but you need to be cautious. The path behind it will lead you to the nearest exit. Don’t stop running until you’re back into the city.”

Would that be enough? He hoped so. 

A shaking mother tried to take the little boy off of Yuuri’s leg but he clung too tightly. He cursed mentally, trying to think of something quick to say that would get the boy to calm down enough so they could make their move. They had to go as a group, the mist would be too much of a liability to split anyone up. 

Yuuri bent over and asked him his name. He gave it through a huge sob, “K-Kenjirou!”

He placed a hand to Kenjirou’s back, “Kenjirou, do you ever play Sailor Moon on the playground?”

“Every day at school!” He cried, grip still as tight as ever. The little boy sniffled and wiped his runny nose and tears on Yuuri’s knee and he had to hold back a disgusted squeal as chills ran up his spine. 

He didn’t dislike kids by any means, but there was only so much he could handle. Yuuri took another breath in to try to overcome how grossed out he was at the moment. “Well listen Kenjirou, I need your help then. You have to be my Mini Sailor Moon and help us get out of here.” Kenjirou sniffled again and looked up at Yuuri. “Can you do that? Get into your mom’s arms and help lead the way out of here.”

The little boy nodded enthusiastically, “I can do that, I have really good eyesight!”

“I know you do, let’s use it now, tell your mom when she needs to step over the fence.” Without Yuuri needing to do much prying, the mother finally tore her son away from his leg and hauled him up onto her hip. 

“Mom I’m gonna be Mini Sailor Moon and help!”

“Yes,” his mother’s voice tried to be as steady as it could be. “You’re very brave, Kenjirou Moon.”

“Ok, follow me! Stay close!” Yuuri swallowed hard and turned to lead everyone out. The mist was already starting to thin thanks to the lost time and he began to panic when he exited the bathroom. The monster had not moved much, despite the others not even attacking it and trying to lure it away.

He got to the corner of the building he had rounded earlier and pointed to show the way to the others. “Go straight till you hit the fence. Once you get over it, go to your right and run as fast as you can,” he whispered, starting to usher them past him one by one.

The kids had remained quiet enough as they started out, reassured by his presence and the whistles and calls from the other Sailor Scouts. But all it took was one growl from the beast to set the children into panic again. Now that the crying wasn’t muffled behind concrete bricks, the easy prey drew the attention back towards the group.

Yuuri bit his lip back from cursing in front of them. The mist was not going to hold much longer. “Go, go!” He urgently pushed the rest of the group around the corner and watched as they forged through the bushes and made their way one by one over the fence. 

Their efforts were barely enough. Yuuri took turns making sure the civilians got onto the path and started running while keeping an eye on the monster. Just as the last group made it over and onto the path, a ham fist and furry maw came snapping in his direction through the thinning cover. He jumped out of the way fine enough, but as he turned to yell at them to keep running, Yuuri was snapped up.

He let out a cry as the fist squeezed around his legs, his friends calling out in concern, trying to see what was going on. 

Panic hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d let his guard down, being too concerned with getting everyone out of harm's way. And now there was no room to throw his tiara for an attack, as the creature pulled him in towards its gaping maw. “Fuck!” he cried out, struggling to pry himself free.

He cursed again as the first few rivulets of the monsters drool hit his Sailor Scout uniform. Acid proof it was not. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and spilled out as he fought against the pain. Yuuri could only claw at the furry hand, trying his best to do something other than scream to get out of the grip. 

“Sailor Moon!” There was a scream from behind the creature and its head suddenly yanked back on its neck. 

He squinted through his tears to see that not only was Chris’ Love Me Chain back around one horn but one of the chains from the swing set was around the other. The group of four pulled with all their might, but it seemed to be in vain. The beast howled and roared, not only tightening his hold around Yuuri but sending more spit raining down onto him. He had no choice but to cover his face as he cried out.

“M-Mercury! Water!” He cried out, trying to wipe the spit off his arms and his outfit before it had the chance to burn him too badly. 

Phichit knew exactly what was happening and ran around side to send a controlled blast of water onto Yuuri. He was soaked to the bone and his already skimpy outfit was tattered to rags, but he was at least saved from getting any burns on his skin. Unfortunately, the loss of Phichit’s hold on one of the chains had the beast pulling his head free yet again.

Yuuri’s eyes swam with fresh tears as it opened its mouth, rows of teeth baring down on him. 

He could feel his heart threatening to break from his rib cage. Even if one of his friends landed a critical hit, the chance of getting out of this with just a few minor burns looked grim. Yuuri clenched his jaw tight through a huge sob. He’d make one last ditch effort. He pulled his fist back to wind it up for a punch, hoping to nail it on the nose when suddenly there was a red flash.

Not from Yuri’s fire, though. As the beast raged, finally dropping Yuuri to the ground, he looked up to find it ripping a single rose from its eye.

He gasped, both from the relief of being free from the beast's hold and also in surprise. Yuuri looked in the direction the rose came from and sure enough, just as the mist faded, there stood Tuxedo Mask, standing tall atop the bathroom structure- the mysterious savior, his cape billowing in the light breeze of the evening. 

“Sailor Moon,” he started and Yuuri could swear he felt his heart jump into his throat. That beautifully silky and strong voice. That soothing smell of fresh roses. The way he carried himself in that fitted suit. Yuuri couldn’t help but swoon a little, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath from all the action. “You are braver than you give yourself credit for. You stand for hope in the eyes of the people, and are always willing to put yourself at risk to help them.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. This guy again?” Yuri yelled from the other side of the still doubled over monster.

“Tuxedo Mask! You’re here!” Yuuri could hear Chris squeal in excitement.

Phichit took the opportunity to rush over and help Yuuri up from the dirt. It was then that he quickly realized the amount of damage he took from the acid. Or rather, the amount of damage his _outfit_ took from it. “Oh my god!” Yuuri blushed and tried his best to cover where the acid had a chance to eat away at his outfit. He might as well be fighting in his underwear right now. 

His friend giggled, “Sorry, I don’t think the water blast helped in that department.”

Yuuri wrinkled his brows and grimaced as he heard Tuxedo Mask clear his throat. In Yuuri’s haste to cover his practically bare chest and cup a hand over what was left of his tight fitting bottoms, he’d forgotten about who was behind him. And the lack of clothing behind him as well. Yuuri spun around and bowed his head in embarrassment. 

“Don’t ever forget, Sailor Moon.” Tuxedo Mask continued. “You are unstoppable with your friends by your side. But your greatest asset will always be the love and light that lives within you.”

“He did NOT!” Yuri grunted. “He did not just use an ‘asset’ comment when Sailor Moon’s is practically hanging out of his spandex bodysuit!”

“Mars…” Otabek tried to calmly tell him to pipe down.

Yuuri shivered. If he could turn any more red he would. If crawling into a hole were an option right now, he’d take it. Instead of a hole though, he got the monster stirring back into action, and no other option but to jump back with Phichit as it blindly swung and clawed in their direction. 

“Use the love and light to fight back the darkness, Sailor Moon!” Yuuri caught a glimpse of Tuxedo Mask as he swung his cape around and jumped out of sight into the treeline.

Yuri was fuming from his position at the other end of the small playground. “What a useless… he didn’t even do anything to help!!”

Chris was cackling, and Yuuri could just make out his friend doubled over and slapping a knee while Otabek rolled his eyes. 

Phichit jerked Yuuri’s shoulders as he quickly winked at him, “Well, it seems like he saved your ass to be able to catch another look.”

“Mercury, I swear to-” Yuuri was in the middle of turning his embarrassment around and finding his voice once more when the creature lurched for them. 

Phichit yanked at Yuuri again and they both went running back to the rest of the group, “It’s time,” he told them. “Venus, Jupiter, Mars, you know what to do.” He turned to Yuuri. “Sailor Moon, as soon as Venus lands a Crescent Beam strike, we need you. Get back up in that monster's face and give it everything you have.”

Yuuri nodded as Chris lassoed the beast around the horns again. He and Otabek pulled hard, and now that it was weakened by Tuxedo Mask, it left him more vulnerable to be held back. Phichit took off, jumping up and using his Shine Aqua Illusion to send a torrent at his throat. 

Before Phichit could even fully finish, Yuri was up blasting his Fire Soul in the same area. It was enough to bring the beast to his knees and while Yuri’s fire was still roaring away, Otabek let go of part of Chris’ chain and called down a frightening amount of electricity. The lightning was crackling and sending sparks up as Chris finally let loose. The chain was called back and he aimed his Crescent Beam straight for the weak spot.

“Sailor Moon, go!” Phichit landed and screamed over the noise. As the other three attacks finished bringing the pain.

Yuuri ran towards the beast. It was now or never. Half naked or not, he had a job to do. And at least Tuxedo Mask wasn’t there to watch him run around in rags. He jumped up to the monster’s neck level, grabbed his gold tiara from his forehead, and wound up for the attack. “Moon Tiara, Action!”

His weaponized accessory landed the punch and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, watching the light overtake the monster and work its magic. By the time Yuuri got his footing back on solid ground, the tiara was slingshot back into his hand, the creature already breaking apart into dust before them.

He wiped the back of his ruined glove over an eye, clearing the sweat and tears. His heart was still pounding, but at least he was able to breathe now. Fights were usually emotional for him. Yuuri questioned himself after each one on how he was able to roll through the lot of them on a daily basis. Maybe this is why he loved to slip into that vegetative state in front of the TV or sleep so much. 

At least things had gotten better over the last few months. He used to just panic and cry, especially when this all first started. Being alone in these battles had been the worst. But things were different now.

“Sailor Moon!” Chris called out. Yuuri blinked over at the group as they made their way over to him. 

That’s right. Things were very different now. He had friends to help him. “Amazing job,” Vicchan pawed at him, smiling up. “Everyone escaped unharmed and you all did a fantastic job at working together.”

Yuuri blushed and smiled shyly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You even got a visit from your dream man,” Chris purred. “Always the Knight in Shining Armor, it seems.” Yuuri jumped a little as Chris pulled on the tattered remains of the bow that normally adorned his lower back. “Next time you should walk that asset over to him and tell him how much you appreciate the help.”

Everyone got a good chuckle in as Yuuri’s eyes grew to the size of pork buns. He swatted Chris’ hand away. “N-no way! There’s no way I could!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you can’t even ask that weirdo from the food stand and arcade out. And he at least seems more sane than Tuxedo ‘Extra As Fuck for no good reason’ Mask.”

As much as Yuuri wanted to disagree with his friend’s sentiment, it was true. He was much too shy to approach either of them. Not only was he severely inexperienced in the field of dating and everything that came with it, but he was positive in the fact that he wasn’t much of a catch. At least, not dressed like this. No one was.

He sighed as he resolved to end the night here. They all agreed quickly to that one as there was a not-so-distant ring of police sirens heading towards the park. As always. The aftermath cleanup. Normally they just wanted to make sure no civilians were hurt and get any statements from them. They hated that so a swift exit from the scene, as long as there were no casualties, was normally the routine. 

Yuuri made the decision to transform back before they grabbed their bags from behind the bush and hightailing it to a safer location with the others.

\----

They sat near their favorite takoyaki stand outside a small park, back in the direction of the arcade. Vicchan sat curled up on Yuuri’s lap, who absentmindedly combed his fingers through the curly fur. Artemis was perched on Chris shoulder, getting her dose of chin scratches. Otabek was taking a look over any of Yuuri’s visible cuts and scrapes. He was lucky that for the most part any of the acidic saliva that hit him didn’t do much damage past his clothing. Which, as with any battle damage, was somehow magically restored with his next transformation. 

“Hey Yuuri, you want an order?” Phichit asked him, standing third back in the short line.

Yuuri looked over at him from the nearby bench, “It’s ok, I’ll get it myself, thanks.”

“Almost done anyway.” Otabek pointed out as he cleaned up one last small cut on Yuuri’s cheek and reached towards his lap for the bandage. Yuuri was always thankful when Otabek helped him out like this. His nurturing side wasn’t something any of them expected when he showed up. Someone as quiet and strong looking as him didn’t seem likely to have a personality like that when in reality he was probably the most nurturing and caring out of all of them. “You should really say something.”

Yuuri watched as he peeled open the bandage wrapper, almost missing the fact that he was speaking. “Hmm?” 

“To either of them. Whichever you see next.” Oh. That. 

Otabek carefully pulled the bandage out and leveled his eyes with Yuuri’s. “You like them both. Why leave either an open-ended question?”

Yuuri bit back his lip as he shied away from his friend, “Because I’m sure both of them will reject me.”

“Why?”

“Well.” Yuuri had a million reasons crowd the tip of his tongue. Some of which his friends were already well-versed with. His shortcomings were nothing new to them and they always argued against them when he brought them up. “Because.”

His eyes flickered back to Otabek in time to watch him twist his mouth to the side a little. “You are strong. Both in mind and body. You’re fun to be around,” he started, carefully tearing back the backing of the bandage. “You care for others. And you have a lot of love in your heart.” Yuuri took a deep breath as Otabek applied the covering to his cut. “If either reject you, it’s not your fault.”

Yuuri breathed out, watching as a small twitch of a smile curled one corner of Otabek’s lips. His friend could easily read the doubt on Yuuri’s face. “Maybe…”

“You’re cute too,” Chris leaned his cat-free shoulder into Yuuri’s back and grinned before sticking a toothpick into another one of his snacks. “So that’s another huge perk to dating Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri blushed as Chris nudged into him again playfully. “If things do go badly though, we’ll be here for you.” Otabek nodded reassuringly.

There was a small cough as Yuri kicked some of the dirt on the worn grassy area before the benches. “I guess I could use your rejection as a good excuse to land one on the side of that smug Tuxedo Mask’s face.”

“Awww,” Phichit cooed. “Sweet little Yuri coming to protect our Katsudon?”

Yuri glared up at his friend as he came to stand next to him. Phichit casually ignored the silent threat, blowing gently on one of his snacks to prep it for eating. 

“That’s nice of you, Yuri, wanting to stand up for him like that.” Chris gave him a teasing smile.

“It’s not nice!” Yuri hissed. “I just want an excuse to punch him, how is that nice?”

Yuuri and the others chuckled at the pure frustration that was currently sizzling off Yuri. They all knew he truly meant what he said, but they also knew they were right.

As Yuuri calmed down, there was something that pulled his attention from the group circled around him. Silver hair glowing under the streetlights of the small park flashed between bodies. Yuuri’s insides immediately caught fire. It had to be him. But twice in a day? What were the chances?!

Yuuri kissed his teeth nervously as he watched the perfect stranger fall in line for some food. Even his friends renewed laughter from another jab at Yuri’s account couldn’t tear his eyes away. Yuuri swallowed hard as he allowed himself the moment to let the warmth this person always caused him to take effect. It felt right and so perfect. 

The boisterous laughter subsided, but everything had already started to become drowned out by the soft ringing in his ears. The noise of the other stand patrons, the thrum of traffic a few yards away. 

He felt himself sigh as he was nudged into by someone. For all he cared, Yuuri could have been slugged in the side of the head by a monster; nothing was going to break this wonderful view of the back of this person's head. 

Yuuri was nudged again as one of his arms was pulled out in front of him. “Go talk to him!” One of his friends’ not-so-whispered encouragements came through. The warmth that was a dozing Vicchan left his lap, being lifted lazily and placed onto another.

“Mmmn.” Before he knew what he was doing his body lifted itself to its feet with the help of two sets of hands around his forearm. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

It felt as if he were possessed, being controlled like so many of the video game characters he played as daily. He was aware that he was shuffling past his group of friends towards the other man but also terribly unaware of what he was doing. 

Everything around him seemed to fall away. All sound was drowned out. Surroundings became a blur of color and light. His entire body simultaneously felt as if it weighed a ton and yet was floating. Yuuri’s focus boiled down to one thing and one thing only. And, in fact, he was so focused on it that while he thought he’d only taken a few steps towards the man, he was actually standing right behind him.

The smell of fresh roses filled his nose and at once all of his sense snapped back to life. That warmth from earlier was still there but it wasn’t lulling any more. He felt sort of like he did when he was in the heat of battle. Alert, powerful, like he could do anything he put his mind to.

Right now his mind was filled with thoughts of the man in front of him and how badly he wanted to know more about him. Yuuri licked his lips, staring up at the silver hair. He cleared his throat for good measure and then spoke, “Excuse me.” The smile that took hold of him as the taller man turned to see who was addressing him was unavoidable. “Hi.”

Those intense blue eyes swung around and locked on his. He looked pleasantly surprised to see Yuuri there, lips dropping open before curling into a soft smile. “Hi.”

His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest as he pushed on, “We keep bumping into each other.”

“Hmmm,” The man hummed. “So we do.”

“I’m Yuuri.” His smile wouldn’t quit and he felt butterflies dance in his stomach as he listened to himself talk.

“Yuuri,” Those blue eyes sparkled as the name rolled off his tongue. “I’m Victor.”

“Victor, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He had a name. This gorgeous man had a name, and it was Victor. And Yuuri was speaking to him, without making an absolute ass of himself. This had to be a dream. 

“Yes, it is.” Victor paused as he tilted his head to the side a little. “I’ve seen you around. A few times here, in fact. Favorite of yours?”

“Actually, no,” Yuuri told him with a grin. “I mean, I like it a lot. But katsudon is my favorite.” How was it that this felt so natural? Talking to him. To Victor. He’d been so taken in by how gorgeous he was, hyped him up to be this untouchable, glowing, ethereal creature, that the idea of speaking to him seemed impossible. 

But the way he chuckled right now, the heart shaped smile he was just discovering for the first time, the way his eyes never left Yuuri, even as they shuffled forward with the line; It still felt unreal to some extent, yet now, tangible. “Ah, I don’t think I’ve had that since moving here.”

“Let me treat you to some.” The words just fell out of his mouth. And if he weren’t so high off this moment he’d be shocked at how casually and quickly he just asked Victor out. Instead he inhaled the soothing scent of roses coming off him and watched as a hint of blush crept up on Victor’s cheeks.

“I’d love to.” Victor cast a shy glance downward before catching Yuuri’s eyes again. Oh, Yuuri could spend the rest of his life looking at those blue eyes. Everything about him pulled Yuuri in and he was in no way wanting to break free. 

Before Yuuri could say anything else, Victor’s attention was being brought around to the food stand, “Are you hungry? I’d be happy to get you an order too. Consider it my way of weaseling a date out of you right now.” He winked and Yuuri was sure his heart skipped a beat.

It was strange how easily the next thirty minutes passed. Somehow it felt right, sitting next to him, shoulders brushing now and again as they ate and talked. Yuuri found himself excited to answer questions about hobbies and likes, and even more so when Victor talked about his own. 

He also found out Victor had moved to Japan from Russia almost a year ago. “You’re so young to have moved out on your own.” Yuuri deadpanned after swallowing some food. Victor was apparently only 21.

Compared to Yuuri--17, still living at home and finishing high school--Victor seemed so mature. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, shrugging, “I don’t know, I just... wanted to leave. And something about Japan kept calling to me.” His blue eyes wandered their surroundings. Even if Yuuri were blind he could feel there was more to it than that. But he wasn’t about to press the subject to a nearly complete stranger.

“You like it so far, right? I mean, your Japanese is really good.” He paused as Victor sat back on the bench they shared and smiled. “If you didn’t like it, at least there’s nothing holding you here. You could go home.”

“I like it. Still getting used to it, and always learning more in my language classes. But I like it.” Victor looked over at Yuuri with that soft smile. “Besides, going home would be a lot more complicated than staying. I can’t leave. Not yet.”

“Oh,” Yuuri nodded. “University? Or work?” He winced a little as he realized he was indeed prying now. Maybe it was okay, since Victor was vaguely mentioning things.

Victor shook his head, “Neither. Well, I have work here but it’s nothing serious.” He played with his empty paper tray, watching the toothpick he used to eat his takoyaki roll back and forth. “There’s too much I want to learn before I ever think of leaving. Maybe at the end of everything I’ll stay. I guess it depends on what I learn.” 

Yuuri did his best to leave it at that. Victor was still being vague enough that it probably meant he wanted his privacy. Yuuri nodded again. “Well, I hope it goes well for you.”

They both fell into silence. It only felt a little awkward, which was nice. Yuuri usually had a bad habit of having the last word in a conversation and things getting uncomfortable but when he snuck a look over at Victor who was smiling warmly at him, something about all of this felt easy. Yuuri found himself letting out a small, sheepish laugh as he realized Victor would not stop grinning at him. 

“I would really like to see you again.”

Yuuri could have fought off the entire Dark Kingdom that Vicchan and Artemis were always going on about with that one sentence. For some reason this beautiful, wonderfully sweet person wanted more of Yuuri’s time. He felt like he was dreaming. It was unreal. All of it.

From the smell of roses that seemed to naturally permeate to how Yuuri felt such a strong pull towards him, Victor had this friendly yet mysterious air about him. And wow was he hot. Yuuri was going to try his luck as many times as he could to keep seeing him again. “Me too,” he found himself grinning in return, the heat of blush blossoming over his cheeks and ears. “Katsudon. I’m free this weekend?”

It was a date. Technically it would be their second date. When they finally said their goodbyes, after exchanging some contact information for setting a time and place, Yuuri practically floated back to his friends. It was of little surprise that they had spent the entire thirty minutes spying on them from two benches over.

Finally, all the pent up congratulatory excitement burst from them all at once. Yuuri allowed them their time to get it out, still too distracted by what just happened to let all the teasing and embarrassing questions get to him.

\----

Yuuri had been floating on cloud nine since that evening. It was to the point where the others were getting worried about him and that was saying something, considering how spacey Yuuri was normally. Saturday before the date was another story though. It was as if a switch had flipped. 

He stood in a panic in his room as he called whoever was free over to help him pick an outfit. They doubled as a calming presence, trying to reassure Yuuri that everything was going to be fine. He just needed to be himself.

Against all the nerves and ever looming anxiety he made it to the restaurant, though the pre-date jitters were short lived as soon as that familiar rose scent seeped its way into Yuuri’s head. Wow, he needed to find this perfume for himself. Seeing Victor again was like witnessing the most amazing sunrise. The moment Yuuri caught himself thinking that he blushed, even during the ease of their hellos and getting situated at the table. Was he really getting that cheesy so quickly over this man? 

One glance from those gorgeous blue eyes and the answer was yes. Yes he was. 

They ordered tea alongside the given water and made small talk as they decided over any starters to go with their katsudon. Victor was excited to finally try it, to say the least. “Everything I’ve eaten in Japan has been so delicious! I’m glad I decided to move here.”

Yuuri smiled at him, “I’m glad to hear that. I imagine the food in Russia is just as tasty.” 

Victor nodded enthusiastically, “It is! I’ve been pouring over some recipes online, trying to practice some home cooking when I can for the inevitable cravings.” 

Yuuri was in awe. Victor knew how to cook? He was pretty sure Victor could do anything. If he moved here alone at such a young age and already had a job then there was nothing holding him back. Even if Yuuri had the capabilities of moving abroad, he’d miss his home, family, and friends too much. He watched Victor as he studied the menu. “Do you ever get homesick?”

The question brought those blue eyes gracefully up to Yuuri’s and Victor shook his head a little. “Not really, something about being here, being with…” He trailed off for a moment, eyes dropping back down. “It-it feels like home already.”

That was pretty incredible of him too. Adjusting to new things was never one of Yuuri’s strong suits. It had been almost a year now since he became Sailor Moon and he was still adjusting to that. 

When the waiter came back, they ordered some light starters and two bowls of katsudon. They sipped their tea, stealing glances at one another from across the small table. Somehow it wasn’t awkward, again. Yuuri was satisfied to sit in silence like this. Being in Victor’s presence just seemed right. 

When the conversation picked up again it wasn’t strained like it could have been. It was easy. “So what else do you like to do around here? I’ve seen you at the arcade a few times.”

Yuuri scrunched his nose as he thought, “Well, in the winter I like to ice skate. I used to take lessons actually. I was pretty good at it for a while.”

“So you’re active then? Not just video games?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded, trying to leave it vague after that. He wasn’t terribly active, but this new gig as Sailor Moon really kept him on his toes lately. So yes, he was active outside video games. “Me too. Maybe we should do something together.” 

Victor’s smile was blinding-- so blinding that the idea of him already trying to set up another date just flew over Yuuri’s head. “That would be nice.” Yuuri sighed a bit dreamily. “What do you like to do?”

“Ah, let’s see,” Victor started rambling down a list of activities he’d been into in Russia, some of which he continued here in Japan, like regular gym visits and kickboxing. It left Yuuri feeling impressed and just a little sluggish. “But I also really enjoy reading and taking it easy.”

At least Yuuri could relate to taking it easy. Their conversation continued as their starters came out. Victor was wide-eyed and amazed at how tasty the dish was, marveling again at how everything he’s eaten in Japan has been delicious. “Do you want to try some?” Victor asked excitedly. 

Before Yuuri could even begin to nod his head or lift his chopsticks across the table, Victor was leaning over with his own carrying a bit of the food. Yuuri was startled by the gesture, to say the least. How could Victor be so comfortable to share his food like this, so quickly?! Though the moment he saw the smile on Victor’s face even twitch towards flatlining he leaned in to meet the chopsticks, taking the offered bite. 

That smile was back in full force now and so was an overwhelming smell of roses. This wasn’t just a waft or lingering undertone like he’d been getting through both of their recent interactions, it was like it was living inside his nose. Even so, it wasn’t overpowering, nor intrusive. Yuuri slid his lips off the chopsticks and sat back, dazed. 

There was a feeling creeping in the recesses of his mind. Not deja vu, but similar? He couldn’t place it, but it felt as if he knew Victor from somewhere else. These weren’t the only things attacking his senses right now either. Yuuri couldn’t tell if it was all in his mind or if he was really seeing it. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him.

Victor was sitting across from him as he had been, grinning at Yuuri with those beautiful blue eyes, but there was a ghosted image of a white mask surrounding them. It was gone as quickly as he blinked. The feeling remained as strong as ever though, and refused to subside.

Yuuri decided it was too much to ignore after a few minutes. Maybe it was crazy of him to see any kind of resemblance to Tuxedo Mask, but it seemed crazier that he’d landed a date with Victor. Tuxedo Mask he’d had some exchanges with before. Victor had been a nameless beautiful stranger up until a few days ago. “Hey, random question, but you know that superhero everyone always talks about… Sailor Moon, I think it was? What do you think?”

The corner of Victor’s lip twitched in the middle of bringing some food up to his mouth. He ate it and slowly nodded, seemingly trying to process the question. “I think he’s pretty cool. I mean, I haven’t been here long, but he does a lot of good for the city.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri twisted his mouth to the side, trying to think of a follow-up. “He seems kinda of, scatterbrained at times. It, I dunno, maybe worries me that he doesn’t know how to handle these monsters that started showing up. H-how about Tuxedo Mask?” He couldn’t believe how easily he just asked Victor that. Throwing himself under the bus was one thing though, he really didn’t know how he was able to fight any of the monsters he fought. If it weren’t for his friends, and Tuxedo Mask, how quickly would this all have been over?

Victor tilted his head in thought, “I wouldn’t say that necessarily. He seems really strong. I mean yeah, I see a few news recaps where he might take more than a few hits, but consider what he’s doing, right? Who else would put their neck out like that for a bunch of strangers?” He glanced down at his food in thought. “If anything, Tuxedo Mask could take a tip from him.”

That was a little surprising to hear. All of it was, really, but that last statement caught Yuuri off guard. Tuxedo Mask had saved him so many times recently. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for starters, he always shows up at the last minute and it seems like all he does is throw a rose to distract the monsters. He says he wants to protect him, help him, fight alongside him, but all he does is run off and leave Sailor Moon and the others to finish the job.” Yuuri must have been giving him quite a shocked stare because Victor cleared his throat and quickly added. “I-I, I follow the news online a lot.” Victor stuffed his mouth with more food.

“Maybe that’s still a huge help to Sailor Moon?” Yuuri peeped, trying to defend his other crush.

Victor shrugged, “Maybe? Maybe Tuxedo Mask isn’t even necessary though. Like I said I think Sailor Moon is really strong. He’s come a long way in fighting even since I moved here and started following it all.”

“Sailor Moon seems to appreciate the help though,” Yuuri took another bite of his starter. 

“I guess he might,” Victor trailed off in thought as he laid his chopsticks across his empty dish. He seemed to be searching for a way to change the subject, or at least direct it away from a serious tone, as he took a sip of his tea. “So you’re a Tuxedo Mask fan then?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks growing hot as he caught the smug smile Victor was throwing him, “I-I, no! I mean well, yes, I like all of the scouts too though!”

Victor chuckled, “The mask and cape aren’t too goofy for you?”

Yuuri watched Victor strike a typical Tuxedo Mask pose and pretend to adjust a mask with a cheesy grin. Yuuri smiled, giggling a little. It was a little goofy, with the top hat and everything, but Yuuri had been drawn to Tuxedo Mask for other things, like the fact he always seemed to be there to lend a hand and encourage him during battles. “It is a bit much.” He shrugged and finished off his own starter.

It was hard to fight that familiar feeling after that, as much as he tried. At the very least, by the time their katsudon came out, they had returned to a somewhat normal conversation. Victor made that much easier by his obvious enthusiasm for the food he was eating. Yuuri had to admit how cute it was. The excitement seemed almost a stark contrast the the poised, quiet stranger he had first seen just a few months back. 

He really liked that though. This was a different side to him that Yuuri would have probably never guessed. He made a mental note to thank the others for encouraging him to approach Victor the other night.

This man was curious, beautiful, and calming. Yuuri would have been lying if he said he wasn’t interested in him. And not just interested in the “I want to kiss you” sense, but the “I want to know you” one. For the rest of dinner he did his best to make good on the latter only for it to finally come to an end with his appetite for the subject barely satiated. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Yuuri,” Victor told him as they paused at the curb outside the restaurant. “It seems a shame that it went by so quickly.”

Yuuri nodded shyly, adjusting his glasses, “Me too.” He wished he could say more, but his lips refused to move for the moment.

Victor hummed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I know you must be busy with school, but I’d love to go out again.” 

His shy nod was replaced with a much firmer one. “Yes, I’d really like that too.”

\----

The next few days were quiet. With no attacks from the Dark Kingdom, Yuuri was free to let himself slip further into ‘dangerous crush zone’, as Chris liked to call it, with Victor. It was that part where, no matter what was happening, Yuuri could not stop thinking about him. And the more he thought about him, the more he was sure of something.

Victor was Tuxedo Mask.

He didn’t know how to explain it. Whenever Yuuri thought about it rationally, the only thing that made sense was that they possibly looked alike. He tried telling himself that the only reason he felt this way was due to the crushes he’d had on both of them before he spoke to Victor. Other than that what else was there? 

The familiarity he had around Victor? That Tuxedo Mask threw roses and Victor smelled like them? Or maybe how both seemed to see more in Yuuri than he saw in himself at times? How about the stupid fact that both of them made Yuuri blush and feel warm and tingly inside?

Yuuri grimaced and sighed out in frustration as he combed his fingers through Vicchan’s fur. The small poodle arched his back into the touch and snored from his comfortable spot on Yuuri’s lap. 

No. He really couldn’t explain it at all. Any time he tried he just felt like a crazy fanboy. All Yuuri knew was that it had to be true, it was a feeling he had in his gut.

And wow was his gut feeling something right now. It let out an embarrassingly loud rumble, to which Vicchan pushed all four of his paws against Yuuri and stretched awake. They’d been sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with his Father and older sister Mari. His Mom was busy in the kitchen finishing dinner for them and the smells were making Yuuri incredibly hungry. 

He was just starting to float his thoughts away from Victor and towards dinner when Vicchan started tapping his paw on Yuuri’s arm. Not in the “keep petting me way”, but in the way he would use to get his attention when around other family members. 

When Yuuri looked down, the lights on his communicator were going off. Much to his and the others’ appreciation, Phichit had managed to mod the communicators to have a silence option, but like cell phones, he added a mechanism to have it vibrate to catch their attention. His was conveniently not working at this time and signaling him with lights only. 

So much for that peaceful evening in.

He scooped up a groggy Vicchan into his arms and bounded up the steps for the privacy of his bedroom. With the door shut tight and Vicchan placed on the bed, he answered the call. “What’s up?”

“Hey, took you long enough!” Yuri spat into the communicator. “My grandpa was watching the news and apparently there’s something going on near Tokyo Plaza Ginza. Police were called to the scene after a store’s windows got blown out. The area is getting cleared and searched for any injured people but whatever did this is on the move.”

That was all Yuuri had to hear before he sprang into action. He confirmed the location with Yuri and took off down the steps with Vicchan right behind him. In a whirlwind of shoes being shoved on and “put my dinner aside Mom, I forgot something important at Phichit’s house”, they ran out the door. 

With the center of the attack being some ways away, Yuuri found a safe spot to transform, tucked Vicchan into his arms, and used his trusty Sailor Moon abilities to make haste. 

He was well aware that he would have been using this time to call to the others, if Yuri hadn’t already taken care of it, or should have been using it to come up with a strategy for when he got there. Instead he took every second to psych himself up for a last minute plan to draw out Tuxedo Mask.

There was rarely a fight that the masked hero didn’t show up to. Especially whenever Yuuri was in need of extra help. First thing had to be first though: get whatever creature was attacking away from civilians. 

It didn’t take him long to locate the creature a few blocks off once he neared the right area. Not only was this thing leaving a fairly visible, ooze-like trail wherever it slithered but it was leaving a trail of incapacitated people in its wake. From those strewn on the streets and sidewalks out cold, to some crawling their way towards buildings or stopped cars for help, to the ones still on their feet and… what the hell was going on?

“What is this thing doing?” Yuuri asked himself as he dropped down to the roof of a building a block or so off. 

“You’ll have to get closer,” Vicchan pointed a paw out at the lumpy looking monster below. “It looks like we’re the first ones on the scene.”

“Right.” Yuuri nodded as he made a leap over the edge, landing a safe enough distance back. He was startled as some civilians he landed near fought through what had to be the worst sneezing attack he’d ever seen. In fact, he glanced around quickly to make sure, everyone on this street including people inside cars and shops were all sneezing uncontrollably. Hands over their faces, or buried in the bends of arms as they braced themselves on anything close by. 

Some were already on their knees, winded and gasping for air between the onslaught of uncontrollable sneezes they were suffering. As Yuuri stood there assessing the situation, a woman near him gave one last tortured sneeze before passing out. Yuuri scrambled over to her, letting Vicchan down as he pressed two gloved fingers to the pulse point on her neck. “Okay, Vicchan, she’s still alive.”

“Same with these two,” the poodle called from a similarly collapsed boy and his father. 

Yuuri breathed in relief. This meant he could reverse the effects of whatever this monster was doing to drain everyone’s energy. “I’m going after it, Vicchan, it’s too strong to wait for backup.” Yuuri stood and ran out between two parked cars, catching a foot on part of the slimy mess the creature was leaving in its wake. He flailed his arms to keep his balance, Vicchan calling after him, “Yuuri, you should wait!” There was a tiny sneeze from his companion. “I think this is airborne, at least cover-” Another sneeze. 

“I’ll be fine, just stay back!” Yuuri had already found his footing and taken off along the street, avoiding the snail trail as he went. A block up, he spotted the culprit; a bubbling, gross mountain of… “You’ve gotta be kidding me?!” Yuuri wrinkled his nose as he got closer, both in disgust and in reflex to a tickle in it. “Is that… snot?!”

Yuuri jumped to the roof of a car so he could sidestep the monster, but he slipped as he landed on it, whining as his bare thighs hit the slick metal and reeling in disgust as he pulled his hands and forearms from the sticky mess. It was definitely some kind of mucusy snail trail the monster was leaving. Yuuri had gotten enough colds in his lifetime to know what he’d just landed in. 

He shivered and pulled himself from the car, rolling back to the unaffected sidewalk and trying to wipe some of it from his body. Where was Phichit with a cleansing water blast when he needed it? He swore it was hands down the best ability out of all of them, especially with the amount of nasty bodily fluids a lot of these Dark Kingdom monsters came with. 

Now he was close enough that he didn’t need to run to catch up with it. It was slowly making its way down the street, claiming new victims as it went. Yuuri sidestepped people as they stopped in their tracks to handle the sudden sneezing attack, eyes focused on the blob in front of him. It seemed to bubble and grow as more and more people were drained of their energy, hence it’s oozey mass and trail now extending to over the parked cars. 

The stinging in his nose and behind his eyes returned as he jogged alongside the monster, somehow wrestling back the urge to sneeze himself. He wanted to cover his nose but the idea of putting any part of his arms to his face right now made him sick to his stomach. 

Why him? Why, when he was finally determined to try to lure Tuxedo Mask out, was the monster such a messy one? Why couldn’t it just be one of those muscle types or a weird creepy insect with claws and stingers to avoid? Why did it have to be one that made his eyes water and nose tickle and get him covered in- he couldn’t even think about it right now.

Yuuri got a bit further up before he turned back out onto a mucus-free roadway and grimaced up at it. “Hey, slime ball!” He shouted in annoyance, channeling Yuri for the moment. Anything to keep his mind from the growing need to sneeze or yack while the faceless entity paused, taking notice of him. “What a low, disgusting move, even for the Dark Kingdom. I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. And in the name of the moon, I will wipe you out!” Yuuri waved an arm over his head after his catchphrase and pose, slowly walking backwards to get the blob to follow. He couldn’t fight the first sneeze any longer and quickly let out a second before regaining some blurry-visioned composure. The effects of it seemed to only radiate out so far. If he could lure it into the nearby park; this late at night it should be empty, for the most part. “Come on, I’ve got a box of Mucinex with your name on it.”

He got a few more steps in before another round of stingy sneezes had him groaning and blinking away tears. This was not going to be the ideal way to see Tuxedo Mask today, maybe he should call off his plan and just try to finish this monster himself. There would always be another and hopefully one that made him look less pathetic.

The need to get it away from buildings and people remained though. So he continued to egg the monster on towards the park, wishing it would move faster so he could get this done with. This mucus mountain didn’t seem to need to move fast though, and even as Yuuri walked within what he assumed was a comfortable attack distance, it did nothing but slide along. Whatever it was radiating out into the air seemed to be enough of an attack. And, let’s face it, non-stop sneezing people with watery eyes didn’t make for much of a threat.

Yuuri was probably realizing this a little too late as he sneezed again in rapid succession. He tried to put some more distance between the blob and himself as he came to a quiet intersection, quickly blinking away more tears to check and see that no cars were coming, jogging across it and continuing to call out to the creature. The park was just another block up. 

But the monster didn’t seem to want to check out nature at the moment. To Yuuri’s dismay, it took a sudden left turn towards more places of business and some popular chain restaurants. “Oh come on!” He groaned with another sneeze as he backtracked the half a block of distance he’d put between them. 

As he caught up though, the massive blob had grown wide enough to spill onto the sidewalks and tall enough that getting over it was, due to Yuuri’s current condition, going to be a little more than a pain in the neck. It could be really dangerous to try jumping his way up there, his vision wasn’t the clearest and if he sneezed, he could miss his footing or not get enough of a push off.

“Damnit!” He sneezed out the curse as he followed it as carefully as he could. Every surface was a walking hazard. At least now its size was large enough to get more than everyone’s attention and most people were fleeing the area. Those who made the mistake of running inside stores though, there was no hope, as they collapsed to their own sneezing fits.

The sight of it made Yuuri suffer through another round and his footing came out from under him. “Oh my god, this is a nightmare!” He cried out in frustration, sneezing again. 

Where were the others? How would they even fight this thing? What kind of weak spot would a mountain of snot have? It was probably a mistake rushing in without everyone. He had no way to get its attention back to him without throwing his tiara, and if it didn’t hit during just the right time or in the right spot, it wouldn’t have enough of a punch. He found that out the hard way, numerous times in the past.

He shouted up at it again as he got back to his feet and tried after it. When he got close enough, he tried punching it but his fist just sunk right into the mess. Yuuri let out his most vicious round of sneezing yet, falling back onto his ass, the monster continuing on as if nothing happened. This was starting to get ridiculous. No one was here yet and he was growing frustrated and frantic to get the blob’s attention.

“That’s it,” he resolved, carefully getting back to his feet while sliding over to the nearest parked car. It was a last resort but he had to try something. Yuuri braced the backs of his knees to the bumper of the car, trying to keep himself steady enough to aim. He reached up and frowned in disgust as he removed his weapon from his forehead and readied himself for an attack. “Moon Tiara, Action!”

Another sneeze, as he watched it slice through one side of the monster and boomerang back through the other. He caught it just in time for another fit brought on by the tickling sensation in his sinuses and looked up through watery eyes to see that the creature had returned its focus to him. Or, he thought it did? It was hard to tell.

He was about to attack again when he noticed it was definitely slithering back in his direction. The moment he tried stepping away from the car, he flailed his arms to keep his balance. Okay, maybe he didn’t think this through enough.

If he could just get back to the clear intersection. He sneezed again, and for all it was worth he tried catching the side view mirror of the car but ended up on his knees. Yuuri whimpered as he scrambled forward, trying to get his feet back under him as the monster attacked in the best way it knew how. He was a sneezing, teary-eyed mess, crawling through the slime covered street towards what he hoped was safety. 

“Do over!” He cried out, his anxiety starting to release panic through his system. “Do over! Please!” Yuuri grabbed onto the next car’s mirror and got to his feet, turning around to hastily throw his tiara back at it. It did the same as before though, only giving him a second more to slide his way towards the clean pavement, trying to use the cars as his crutch. “I want a shower, I want my bed, I want to never see snot again for the rest of my life.”

The overwhelming sting hit him again and he collapsed onto the hood of the next car. Out of desperation, he turned to aim for another attack but he couldn’t focus through his sneezing. Before he could even open his eyes again, there was a loud sound overhead, like fireworks or small bombs going off. Then he felt something wrap around him, hooked under his arm to keep a firm hold as it hauled him away from the car. 

Yuuri was so busy sneezing he just let it happen, but as he inhaled for another round, fighting for air, the scent of roses filled his nose. Just like that, his body began to relax, the need to sneeze fading as the stinging sensation did the same. He breathed the familiar scent in deep, curling into it as he tried to open his eyes. 

There was some muffled yelling as they stopped and he found his footing before being pulled down to his knees. Yuuri’s nose and mouth were covered by a gloved hand and before he could react to the action he was doused in what could only be Phichit’s water blast. As it passed and the hand was removed from his face he found himself coughing for much needed air and the presence of the body that had grabbed him leaving.

 _No,_ he thought, taking a clear and deep breath. Another set of hands jerked his shoulders gently to grab his attention, “No!” He shouted, blinking open his eyes to Phichit, his Sailor Mercury transformation already complete. 

“Sailor Moon, are you alright?” The look of panic on his friends face turned to confusion as Yuuri looked around him. “The others are taking care of it, but we need a hit from you, low and centered, its weak spot.”

There was a peppering of attacks being landed by the others, their shouting coming more into focus, though the last thing Yuuri was trying to hone in on. “Tuxedo Mask!” He gasped, “Where is he?”

“Gone, like always. He appeared the same time we got here and pulled you out before any of us could get close.” Phichit explained.

Yuuri allowed Phichit to help him to his feet, finally able to stand now that he was on clean pavement and the mucus that had practically suffocated him was washed away. He wanted to ask which way, but he was pulled back to the situation at hand as one of Yuri’s fireballs came too close to home. “Move it you morons!” Their friend shouted in their direction as the monster turned down the new street towards them, practically on top of Phichit and him. 

Phichit pulled Yuuri’s arm and they ran ahead to the others. “You alright?” Chris asked as Otabek and Yuri fired off two more attacks. The monster was moving much quicker now, probably annoyed by all the hits it was taking. 

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri turned back to the blob. “Also annoyed.”

“Low and centered.” Otabek told him firmly.

“Right.” Yuuri combed his fingers through his hair, slicking the mess of it back so he could see all the more clearly. This stupid snot blob had not only made a fool of him of in front of Tuxedo Mask, it was also by far the most annoying monster he’d gone up against to date. He pulled off his tiara for the fourth time that night and aimed, “Moon Tiara, Action!” It hit with pinpoint accuracy, and as the blinding light of the monsters destruction lit the evening streets of Tokyo, Yuuri turned and ran.

\----

He wasn’t sure how he knew it. He just felt it. And he followed the feeling as fast as he could. The closer he got, the more his heart pounded. Not necessarily because he was running at full speed, but because of where he was going.

When he finally chased it down, he found himself at Hatoba Park. It was quiet and dark, the only light sparkling from the near distance across the water. Straight ahead was what he’d been chasing after. 

Tuxedo Mask finished wringing out his cape as he cleared his throat, “I guess there really is no avoiding this.”

Yuuri shivered at the words, though it could have been because he was still dripping wet in places. Normally if he’d have transformed back, the worst he’d deal with was wet hair. But standing here in a soaked through Sailor Scout uniform with Tuxedo Mask all but admitting he’d somehow been avoiding him? “Why?” He asked and without waiting for a reply added, “Why do you always run from me?” He took a few steps closer, still trying to keep a reasonable distance no matter how much he felt compelled to move forward.

“It’s not easy to explain.” Tuxedo Mask started. “I’d been hoping things might be a little more clearer in my own head before-”

“Try me.” Yuuri found himself interrupting. “You talk to me so easily when we’re not like this.” The words practically fell from his lips and his feet moved on their own, bringing him closer to the other man. 

Tuxedo Mask remained silent, his reaction obscured by the shadows of his top hat and mask even with Yuuri standing just out of reach. That smell of roses surrounded him, gave him strength to ask again. “Why do you always run from me, Victor?”

He was sure of it as he spoke his name and the way Victor’s mouth opened and closed, wordless, was all the proof he needed. Yuuri watched as the man stuttered in place uncharacteristically. “Sailor Moon, I…”

“Victor, please. You know me.” Yuuri reached out a hand and when Victor didn’t shy away from it he continued to lift it towards his face. His damp gloved finger tips caressed over his cheeks as Yuuri gently removed the white mask from Victor’s face. Those blue eyes softened and sent another shiver down Yuuri’s spine. 

It was like gravity the way they came together. Unable to resist the pull any longer their lips met and then Yuuri was drowning in a flood of images. 

No.

Not images.

Memories.

They were jumbled and messy, unclear to say the least, but they felt right and familiar as they tangled their way back to the surface of his mind. It was impossible to make sense of them as they came at him, bubbling up and tickling at every fibre of his being. It was almost a blur at first. The memories came at him so fast it was like a blinding light even with his eyes closed. 

A lifetime seemed to pass when they finally slowed enough to make any sense. They pricked at his flesh as if to say ‘this is real, this isn’t a dream’. Some memories now burst like fireworks in the front of his mind, like something he’d just lived. Each one vivid and full of this different life he’d lived. A Prince of the Moon Kingdom, falling in love with the Prince of the Earth Kingdom. Flashes of their life and love together, warm and blissful.

Others, however, were not as happy. All he could get from them, it seemed, was the destruction of his home during a great battle between light and dark. The loss of friends, family, Victor... himself. But from the encroaching blackness there remained this shimmer and in that light was the overwhelming feeling of hope. It was pinpoint at first, surrounded by the dark before exploding in another blinding light.

Then he started to see himself; dressed in regal princely attire, lips moving as if he were talking to someone but there was no sound. It was the longest lasting memory, seemingly put on repeat because of how gestures would kind of cut and then replay. And then he saw himself again, as Sailor Moon.

These weren’t his memories coming back to him though. They felt more like he was watching a video someone filmed of him, fighting various monsters from the last few months, all the times Tuxedo Mask came to his rescue. There was a strange sense of confusion coming through with these flashes, but also a strong desire to protect all the same. 

And then there was Yuuri. Images of him from the times he saw Victor on the street, to the arcade, the takoyaki cart, their date. He felt his heart swell, pulse quicken, and a tongue brush across his lower lip. 

The feeling pulled him back to the present. There were tears running down his cheeks as they separated from the short kiss. What had felt like forever seemed to have only taken a few seconds. So much had come back to him, creating just as many questions as it answered but it was enough for now.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s damp hair and sniffling lightly as his thumbs grazed near his ears. “My Prince. It’s really you? I found you?”

Yuuri pulled Victor back into his arms as he felt the first sob tear out of him. It was more in relief than anything else. He could feel Victor shake as they held each other tight for the next few minutes. The onslaught of emotions they’d just gone through was still crowding Yuuri’s system when they pulled apart. All he could do was rub an eye and wipe some of his tears away. 

“So you, I mean… wow.” Victor started. “My blackouts after I first moved here make a lot more sense now.” His voice was lighter than before and it drew Yuuri’s gaze back up to him. 

“Blackouts?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Uhh, yeah,” Victor chuckled. “All I knew up until about two weeks ago was that I really admired Sailor Moon,” he paused as he smiled. “Admired you. I could never explain it, not even to myself. Maybe it was a crush? Between those feelings and these dreams I kept having of you calling out to me, that’s why I moved to Japan.”

“Really? You mean didn’t know you were Tuxedo Mask at all?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose as he tried to process the information. “But at dinner-”

Victor started laughing and he took off the hat that was still on his head, “Like I said, this shit is damn weird. I would have hoped my past self could have had better taste in disguises.” He shrugged. “Now that I think about it, maybe some of the times I’d come to rescue you leaked into my dreams, but I really had no idea, not until now.”

“Then, two weeks ago, what happened?” Yuuri knitted his eyebrows together.

“Mmm,” Victor kissed his teeth in thought, “You.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow hot, but he was still confused. They hadn’t really spoken up till a week ago. Dinner was just five nights ago. What could he have done two weeks ago to change Victor?

“I seemed to always be in the right place at the right time. I don’t know. Again, I can’t explain it other than I kept getting pulled towards you. It was happening more often. I wasn’t dreaming so much of the Moon Prince or Sailor Moon. I was dreaming of Yuuri.” He smiled at Yuuri and tilted his head playfully. “My blackouts always seemed to happen recently when I was around you too. I’d see you on the streets with your friends, try to say something to strike up a conversation but you’d all run off somewhere or I’d just lose you in the crowd.” Victor twisted his mouth to the side. “Every time I would finally come to, _you_ were all I could think about.”

“The Moon Prince,” Yuuri murmured, like saying it outloud would help solidify this new information. “It’s me.” The fact finally settled deep within him, being too real to pass off as anything else. Especially the comforting warmth he felt in Victor’s arms. Now he could truly remember how safe he felt in them. He wanted to stay there forever.

Victor put a finger under Yuuri’s chin and tilted it up, “I promise, I’ll never lose you again.”

Yuuri smiled softly, pressing in closer. He’d always been the type to dwell on the past. What if? How come? This time it was different. There was no question, no doubt in his mind that could deter him. They’d been given a chance to begin again. Not just the two of them either, but his friends, Vicchan, and Artemis. There was no way he was going to let the Dark Kingdom destroy them once more, absolutely not. “I’m going to become strong enough so that nothing can keep us apart.” 

They were drawn into another, much deeper kiss. This time void of the dizzying array of memories flooding back which had the kiss growing heated, hands grabbing at whatever was under them. Yuuri thanked the sort of amnesia that had blanketed him during this lifetime. If he’d known this kiss before, he’d have driven himself crazy missing it. He smiled against Victor’s lips as things eventually slowed to a simmer.

“Hey!” A familiar voice came screaming in their direction. Before either of them had time to look for where it was coming from and who was shouting, Victor was violently kicked from the side, “Hands off him, you pervert!” Yuri stood over Victor triumphantly as Yuuri scrambled to help Victor back up to his feet.

“Mars! It’s okay!” Yuuri’s voice was laced with concern as Victor winced in pain while he stood, though he was assured by the other man that he’d gotten worse. 

Yuri stuck his nose in the air, “When is anything that he does okay?” He crossed his arms over his chest as the others finally caught up. 

“There you are!” Vicchan barked up at him. Yuuri bent down to pick him up, cradling the small poodle in his arms, an overwhelming need to hug his furry friend taking hold. “We got worried when you ran off so fast. Is everything alright?” Vicchan asked as he was squished to Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri ran his fingers through the curly fleece as he noticed the questioning looks he and Victor were getting from everyone. “Ummm,” he started nervously. “It’s a lot to go over, honestly.” Everyone but Yuri nodded in agreement, Vicchan rested his chin on top of the bow and brooch adorning Yuuri’s chest. “We have a lot to discuss between us.” He looked at Victor. 

“Ah,” Chris beamed at them, a sly all-knowing grin spreading across his face. “ _We_ , huh?” He circled an arm around Phichit’s shoulders and hugged him close as he shot Yuuri and Victor a wispy sigh. “Do I smell love in the air?” 

Artemis sighed out in exasperation from her perch on Chris’s other shoulder. “Not this again.”

Phichit gasped and put a hand over his mouth, sharing a look between Chris, “Yuuri did you…?”

“Mon cher, those are kiss swollen lips if I have ever seen them.” Chris purred. “I am terribly jealous.”

“Congrats.” Otabek offered. “Wait,” He took pause for a moment as he narrowed his eyes at Victor ever so slightly. “You’re the man from the park?” His voice turned up in shock as he asked, a tone none of them had heard from their normally poised friend.

Chris and Phichit gasped together this time, finally piecing it together. Or maybe, part of their own memories were starting to resurface. “How?!”

“That’s why we want to talk.” Yuuri continued. He stole a glance at Victor, unsure of what to say next. He knew he had to tell them something, it would be cruel to part ways for the night and leave them hanging. “Maybe,” he mused to himself. “You know that Moon Prince we’ve been looking for?” He watched as his friends exchanged curious looks. “Well,” Yuuri began to chuckle lightly. “Turns out I have more in common with him than just having ‘Moon’ in my name.” 

“Wow.” Otabek’s eyes grew wide.

“Fabulous!” Chris exclaimed, jaw dropping open.

“Oh my gosh!” Phichit squealed in excitement.

“For fucking real?!” Yuri spat. “We spent all that time chasing leads and he-- _you_ \-- were right there the entire time?!”

“To be fair to Sailor Moon, he had no idea until a few minutes ago.” Victor explained calmly.

Yuri shot him a wrinkled look. “This is incredible.” Artemis mewed from Chris’s arms now. “To think Vicchan and I missed this?”

“I must say,” The poodle pawed at Yuuri’s bow now. “I’m a bit disappointed in myself for not realizing this sooner!” 

“Don’t be.” Yuuri hugged the little dog again. “None of us knew.” He let a rather large yawn out. It had been a much longer night than he thought it was going to be, and he’d certainly be lying if he said he wasn’t starving right now. “We have a lot more to talk about. Could we meet up tomorrow at the arcade and go over it then though?”

Vicchan nuzzled under Yuuri’s chin, “You do seem exhausted, but I won’t let you off so easy. I expect at least the cliff notes tomorrow morning. This isn’t something any of us should be taking lightly.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Yuri, who grumbled under his breath about it being a weekend. 

“You wanna head back home with me?” Phichit asked. They lived close enough, so Yuuri agreed. The others said their goodbyes, plans falling into place for an afternoon meeting. 

Victor smiled and reached out for Yuuri once the others were gone, with a not-so-sly Phichit hovering a few feet off to give them some sort of privacy, “You’ll be alright tonight?”

Yuuri shifted Vicchan to one arm and laced his fingers with Victor’s. “I will be now, thank you.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand a little. “I kept running, thinking I could figure things out on my own. If it weren’t for your determination, we’d still be lost, separated for who knows how much longer.”

Yuuri gave an abrupt and quiet chuckle, “You mean my massive crush on you? That caused me to literally chase you down, as Victor and Tuxedo Mask.”

“Either way, I’m still right.” Victor shot him a playful smile and wink. “Sailor Moon is strong, Yuuri is stronger. I have you to thank for everything. I have my life and love back.”

It was impossible to not blush at that. He wanted to protest, save himself from some of the embarrassment he felt, but he let it drop instead. Part of it had to be true, if he was so adamant to not let the past repeat itself this time. 

“Go home and get some rest, Yuuri. I’ll text you.” Victor whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s temple. His hand couldn’t possibly have lingered long enough in Yuuri’s, but letting go wasn’t sad like he thought it would be. There was a warmth that radiated through him, carrying hope and love. 

Tonight had been a lot more loaded than it had started off as and as much as Yuuri craved a hot shower, food, and his warm bed, he was thankful that it had gone the way it did.

Tomorrow meant a brand new day, the first day of the rest of his life. It was overwhelming to think about, even in the slightest. But he couldn’t help the smile that stayed with him all the way home and until he was wrapped in his duvet, dreaming of being in Victor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I very much hope that you enjoyed it! Any kudos and comments here or messages over at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) and [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Edit: I made an aesthetic board for the fic!](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/post/171054908766/aesthetic-board-that-i-made-for-my-newest-yuri-on)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [2nd edit: I also made a vector image of Yuuri transforming into Sailor Moon](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/post/171273413391/a-little-vector-i-put-together-of-yuuri-from-my)  
> 


End file.
